Disposable cardboard trays and cartons for holding food items have been used by restaurants and theaters as a convenience for their customers and in particular, to organize and hold food for children and create additional interest by designs that are displayed on the tray or carton. When intended as a promotional device, it is desirable for a cardboard model to be easily and quickly constructed preferably from a die cut cardboard sheet by folding various panels and tabs along score lines in the material into an assembled shape. Particularly with respect to young children, printed material on the carton adds to the child's interest. Advantages of a one sheet, i.e., one-piece unit, include factors such as lower cost, easier printing of the model design or artwork on the cardboard, compact shipping, and ease and quickness in construction; however, the one-piece system can also make it very difficult to realistically replicate the contours and features of certain designated objects, such as modern cars.